1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an application development system for combining a plurality of software components to develop an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an application development system for combining a plurality of software components to develop an application has been known. As shown in FIG. 19, in such a conventional application development system, an application 40 is developed by combining physical components 42 (see reference number 43), which are software components installed for a specific platform 41, at a physical level.
However, since the combination of the software components is described at the physical level in the above described conventional application development system, the description depending on the platform (system environment such as OS, middleware, language and communication), on which the software components are installed, is required, so that there is a problem in that it is difficult to transfer the developed application 40 to another platform.
In addition, in the above described conventional application development system, the description of the original processing (e.g., business processing) of the application 40 and the description of the inherent processing of the platform are mixed in the application 40 to be developed, so that there is a problem in that the maintainability of the application 40 is bad.